


【盾虫盾】Distance

by Art_y_an



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: Tony表示，這是兩個窮鬼談戀愛的方式





	【盾虫盾】Distance

 

隨著超級英雄的陸續出現，世界上的惡棍們似乎也都蠢蠢欲動起來。

在聚會時，就Vision眼一眨也不眨的說出那句「Our very strength incites challenge. Challenge incites Conflict. And conflict breeds catastrophe.」時，顯然就昭示了未來Avengers必須按S.H.I.E.L.D.的指令不定期到各國處理紛爭，而當這成了某種常態，對於後來加入的新成員、同時也是從未離開NY的街頭英雄而言無疑是種近似員工福利的出遊...

若不是Nick Fury從來就不將他和Steve Rogers的安排在一起的話。

那種孩子氣的注視就算是隔了兩條道和一張半掩的面罩仍舊令人無法忽視，於是就見和探員們討論完手邊工作的獨眼局長冷冷的抬起頭來，像是一時繼承了Cyclops能力般用可以直接射穿Peter的頭的目光將他釘在原地：「假如你真有那麼多意見的話，我不介意和負責Cap排程的Agent Coulson提下你對於他業務的諸多不滿。」

想起Coulson先前聽見兩人關係確定時，如果眼神可以殺人Peter早就連渣渣都不剩了的情況，青年就不禁沉默。

「記住你的身分，Web-head。」Fury在經過他身邊時又拋下句話，「足夠獨立的Avengers都不需要輔助，尤其是你們兩個。」

因為你們兩個足夠強大到能承擔一切。

Peter愣了愣，回過神想說什麼時，就已經見那個一向冷峻的長官已經走遠。

 

 

這樣聚少離多的生活型態讓兩人就算同居也從未有碰頭的時機點，通常Spider-man在NY和街頭混混日常鬥嘴時，Steve往往在一個青年也唸不出的地名打擊罪犯；而當Peter在異域說著對方也不見得理解的俏皮話、只有探員會在通訊器中讓他消停些的時候，來自Brooklyn的超級士兵也必須常態性的和Tony Stark周旋著官方辭令與應接不暇的會議。

唯一值得Peter慶幸的是，幸虧Cap到了這個年代才解凍。

就算1940年代的風潮還不脫字跡華美的手信，也不阻止Jarvis教會Steve Rogers如何按下觸控螢幕上那個藍色的應用程式。

事實上，也許更應該歸功於S.H.I.E.L.D.壓榨勞工的能力以及英雄們短得可憐的睡覺時數，就算有著時差因素，幾乎每次只要其中一方按下了那個通話鍵、對頭就會在第二聲鈴聲還沒結束前接起──除非戰鬥時刻，絕對不行。

Steve還記得上回Peter怎麼靠著這種遠距離通訊科技給他直播了一場廢棄車庫亂鬥，當時他感覺自己的血液都像當年在注射血清時凍了起來。

那不是第一次Steve Rogers意識到Peter Parker可能會因為Spider-man這個身分死去，但是第一次，他確知這個事實卻如此無能為力。

那樣鮮明得好似在眼前卻無法觸著的彩色畫面，卻讓對於藝術小有研究的Steve在腦中浮現了「冰冷」這個詞彙。

是的，就算他們在同一片天空下，就算他能藉由這個小小的電子產物見到那個集忠誠、富有愛心、善良與勇敢於一身的青年...

他也無法感知到那個孩子總是比他還要高的體溫。

他也聽不清那個孩子笑起來時變得短促的呼吸聲。

他也無法觸及那個孩子骨節分明的指稍和柔軟的臉頰。

而那個孩子也無法像過去一樣，因為一個不夠成功的Captain America式微笑就察覺到他內心那些沒有言說的嘆息。

 

It's never out of mind while it's out of sight.

 

這種「便利」帶來更多的，興許是Steve Rogers每日按著軍人規律作息從雙人床睜開眼時、摸到左半邊床席空無一人的冷意。

凌晨五點的天還未全亮，睡姿向來良好的他直挺挺的盯著被Peter漆成鵝黃色的天花板被渾沌的曦光染成了灰白，荒謬的是，這個空間裡充滿青年的印記與愛，Steve卻無法從空氣裡找到任何一點他在這裡活過的痕跡。

彷彿時隔多年他從冰層甦醒的人事已非。

那種不適合出現在Captain America身上的迷茫一時籠罩了他，很想要在這一刻見到Peter的他下意識起身拾起了書桌上的手機，點開這些時日已經熟悉不過的軟件，最後落目於那個中規中矩的標記時，反倒感覺自己的滿腔衝動都頓時淨空了。

Steve盯著那幾個字像花著整整一個世紀般長久，然後才又往下滑了滑、點下了撥號鍵。

外頭的天光終於升起，像是要將那種溫暖滲入他內心般地喚醒了整室的明亮色彩。

 

 

年輕的前‧街頭英雄‧現‧Avenger此刻坐在S.H.I.E.L.D.的飛行器上死盯著手機屏幕。

摘下面罩的棕色髮絲因為汗水有些潮濕、不難想像方才的打鬥該有多費勁，明明該疲憊至極的青年卻連一身泥濘的制服都還沒來得及脫，便著急的摸出了電子產品鼓搗，戳開幾個慣用的交流軟體好一會兒沒有見到自己最想要的那一條，竟然就這樣死心眼的盯著螢幕、待其就要陷入待機時又胡亂的撥弄幾下。

身為本次任務的後勤人員，Sharon見此只是無奈的搖搖頭，誰能躲過那個稱號裡肩負了整個美國的男人的魅力呢？揮去腦中一閃而逝的念頭，她微揚起嘴角，捧著手中的一疊文件就走了過去。

「Peter。」在那個青年沒有雜質的眼睛有些小慌張的看來時，Sharon感覺自己面上的笑容真誠了幾分──S.H.I.E.L.D.的人公稱她的笑容是最「甜美自然」的，但誰又知道這是不是她那富有魅力的Aunt Peggy教給她的一手呢──手上那些紙張也不若先前沉甸甸的。

「Oh, hey, Agent Carter.」在講到Sharon的姓氏時青年的清俊面容顯而易見的有點僵硬，顯然是想到了Captain America眾所皆知欠了一支舞的對象。「Er, may I help you?」

年輕人這樣的小心斯雖然笨拙粗劣，卻不令Sharon討厭，事實上，她稍微能理解為什麼那個連冰雪都無法傷害分毫的男人會讓這樣的Peter Parker闖入最柔軟的內心了。

假如她和Aunt Peggy都不那麼裝模作樣...不，這世界從來沒有假如。

不動聲色的調整下呼吸，Sharon充分運用了探員訓練時的技巧將那些紛亂的思緒收攏起來，早在第一眼她就明白的事實，不需要如此的情感用事在每個時刻都串出來提醒她。

「Here you go. Letter from a long lost friend.」噙著一抹笑將手中的紙張輕巧塞到有些發怔的Peter手中，白色的信箋在紅色布料的襯托下看來特別惹眼，就像刀光一樣，Sharon也不欲再看青年接下來的感動萬分、莫名傷感或欣喜若狂──她還不夠像是她那總是美艷動人的姑姑般從容，唯一能做的是，就此不再參與那個人的人生，無論喜悲。

 

一整天沒有接到熟悉的跨洋電話的Peter沒有想到能得到這個。

Agent Sharon離去前意味深長的淺笑讓他腦中隱隱有個猜想卻不敢擅自定奪，心臟異常喧囂的碰碰作響，他就像要撥開蟬翼般小心翼翼將折疊良好的信紙攤了開來：那是張掃描之後印下來的圖片，而上頭端正的、個人色彩鮮明的字跡讓他在見到那刻就屏息了。

Peter連忙瞟過署名處，確定那個鑲在他心上的名諱就像他期待的待在那個位置，他亂哄哄的腦子這才終於安靜了下來，目及所見都像是Hollywood愛情片裡會有的特寫，一切都閃閃發亮得彷彿不真切──即便只是兩張粗糙的影印紙張。

Steve Rogers給他抄了半首詩，對文學史一向不擅長的Peter卻認出了那是Shelley的詩。

>   
>  I ARISE from dreams of thee
> 
> In the first sweet sleep of night,
> 
> When the winds are breathing low,
> 
> And the stars are shining bright.
> 
> I arise from dreams of thee,
> 
> And a spirit in my feet
> 
> Hath led me—who knows how?
> 
> To thy chamber window, Sweet!
> 
> 我從夢見你的夢裡醒來
> 
> 在一沁涼如水的晚上
> 
> 地面拂過微風
> 
> 天際閃著星光
> 
> 我從夢見你的夢裡醒來
> 
> 一個幽靈出現在我的腳旁
> 
> 它領著我──如何領我，誰知道呢？
> 
> 走近你屋前小窗

 

Peter知道，後半段他想親自念給Steve聽。

而他更明白，在下一次親吻上那個金髮青年前、在他心上灼燒的思念永不停止。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
